Dead and Rotting
by Ayaka Kanazuki
Summary: The world has gone from its perfect simplicity to a horrible death filled place with tons and tons of Zombies running around lose! Clara a girl with a group whom she has traveled around with in this forsaken place has found herself on the middle of the road with no group! suddenly a car pulls up to her will things change for worse or better? you'll have to see!
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the side of the road waiting for the rest of my group to get back from getting supplies. When a car suddenly stopped beside me and a man stepped out and said "Hello miss, what are you doing sitting out here alone? The walkers could get you." I looked at the man who had short brown hair and light blue eyes. "I was waiting for my group to get back but that was several hours ago" I said as I pouted. "Dad can she come with us" a little boy with brown hair and blue eyes said. "I don't know Carl she could be an enemy" the boy's dad said to him. "Please, I promise I won't do anything and I can help if you have anyone hurt. I was a nurse before the outbreak." The man who I noted had a sheriffs uniform on seemed to be in thought but after awhile said "alright, but if you do anything funny I will not hesitate to shoot you" "that's understandable" I said smiling a small smile, the cop smiled and said "I'm Rick and you are?" as he shook my hand and responded with "I'm Clara. It's nice to meet you Rick" we got into his car and started driving down the road. We came to a prison and drove inside while someone opened up the gates for us. Once we parked we got out and a man with a crossbow walked up to us and saw me "Rick who is this girl? And what's she doing here?" said the man with the crossbow. "Daryl this is Clara. We found her on the side of the road and her group is gone. She was a nurse before the outbreak so she can help us" said Rick to Daryl. "And she won't cause trouble?" Daryl asked "no she won't" Carl defended. "It's as Carl said" Rick stated, "fine, come on in" Daryl said to me. Soon enough I was introduced to everyone in the group. I met Carol a lady with short hair she seemed nice, and Axel a man with orange hair and a whisker like mustache, and then Glenn a Korean guy who seemed cool he had his arms around a girl with brown hair named Maggie, she was very kind and it seemed like we would be friends, then there was a teenage girl named Beth, and a baby who I heard Daryl call 'little ass kicker', and finally there was Hershel, who only had one leg and was limping around on crutches. "umm Hi, I'm Clara" I said nervously to the rest of the group, afraid that they won't accept me. Then Maggie came up and hugged me and we started talking like we were best friends since forever. After awhile they showed me to a room. where I would be staying. After I got settled in, it was time for dinner. We ate and laughed and had fun. Soon it was time to go to bed. As I lay in my bed I thought of my new home and a smile lit on my face, as I fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to talking downstairs; I stood up rubbing my eyes and walked downstairs. "What's going on?" I yawned out, the others looked at me and Glenn said "me and Maggie were going to go get supplies" "oh, okay" I said then Maggie and Glenn went on their way and I helped around the prison. Hours later I hadn't seen Glenn or Maggie and I grew worried as thoughts of walkers attacking them invaded my mind. I sighed "don't worry I'm sure they're fine" Rick said to me. I sighed again but smiled and said "yeah they probably are fine" "I've got next watch so go on inside" "alright: I said as I walked inside. Later on I heard Rick and Carl by the fence I walked out towards them wondering what was going on when I saw a black woman with dark black dreads and a samurai sword "what's going on Rick?" I asked, that's when I saw the baby formula and her gunshot wound. Rick took her inside but to a different cell. I was about to go inside to mend her wound but Rick stopped me and said "wait not yet" I nodded and Rick went in and talked to the woman and after awhile came out and said "her name is Michonne, come on let's get her bandaged up" Rick took my hand and walked me into the cell, I set the medical kit down and started to mend her wounds. "Your friends are in a town called Woodberry" she said "a Korean and a girl with short brown hair?" I asked "yes" she said. When I was done I came out and found Rick "hey Rick Michonne said she saw Glenn and Maggie get kidnapped and taken to a town called Woodberry, maybe she can help us get them back" I said to him "alright" he said as he went to get Daryl. Soon me, Daryl, Rick, and Michonne went off to find Woodberry. We parked on the side of the road by the woods and got out going into the woods while Michonne led the way, we heard moaning and I tensed up, waiting for something to show up but I didn't expect a whole hoard of walkers coming towards us. We ran and ran until we saw a little cabin and ran inside but heard a gun cock and a man start yelling at us to get out of his cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

We sneaked in stealthily and made sure no one saw us as we went to where Michonne said Maggie and Glenn were at, we opened the door to see Maggie and Glenn and almost ran into each other. I looked at both of them, Maggie looked fine but shaken up and Glenn had a black eye and tons of bruises on him. "Guys are you ok?" I asked as I hugged them "Yeah" Glenn said. I let them go and we ran from the building, but guns started to fire at us and smoke blinded my eyes. I felt a hand pull my arm and I started to scream when a hand covered my mouth muffling my scream and whispered in my ear "shh it's just me, Rick" I relaxed and let him lead me out of Woodberry. I looked around and saw everyone except Daryl. "Guys where is Daryl" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"He's stuck in Woodberry, but it's too dangerous to get him now" Rick told me. I sighed but walked back to the prison with everyone except Daryl. We went to sleep once we got back and then the next day we prepared ourselves to get Daryl. Once it was nightfall we made our way back into Woodberry. When we got inside I saw fire and a huge crowd of people yelling things like "get him! ,Get him!" and I heard groans that sounded like walkers. I started to walk closer but I saw Daryl and another guy running towards us, we all ran out of Woodberry trying not to get shot at. Once we got back to the car Rick stopped and turned around "he is not coming with us" Rick said as he pointed to the man who came with us. Daryl frowned and said "What! Come on he can help us" "No! He's hurt people before" Rick said. Daryl growled and said "if Merle can't come then I'm not either! I'm not leaving my brother again" "fine then" Rick said getting in the car, we sped off passing Daryl on the way, our eyes met for a minute and we both had a sad look in our eyes. I waved goodbye and then Daryl was out of sight as we headed back to the prison. Several days passed without Daryl and it seemed as if I would never see him again, I was worried about him but I guess it was for the best. I sighed as I saw little Judith sleeping soundly but soon heard a loud crash and ran to where it came from. What I saw next made me freeze and my heart stopped for a second, a truck had burst through the gates of the prison and some people were letting walkers out of the truck. I looked around for Rick but guessed he was still out in the wilderness, I sighed again and ran inside and grabbed a gun and began to shoot the walkers. I looked around and saw Rick against the fence and walkers closing in on them but an arrow struck them before they bit Rick, that's when I saw Daryl and Merle running in and finishing off some walkers. Once it was all said and done Rick agreed to let merle stay but said he didn't trust him completely and then went their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat on the side of the road waiting for the rest of my group to get back from getting supplies. When a car suddenly stopped beside me and a man stepped out and said "Hello miss, what are you doing sitting out here alone? The walkers could get you." I looked at the man who had short brown hair and light blue eyes. "I was waiting for my group to get back but that was several hours ago" I said as I pouted. "Dad can she come with us" a little boy with brown hair and blue eyes said. "I don't know Carl she could be an enemy" the boy's dad said to him. "Please, I promise I won't do anything and I can help if you have anyone hurt. I was a nurse before the outbreak." The man who I noted had a sheriffs uniform on seemed to be in thought but after awhile said "alright, but if you do anything funny I will not hesitate to shoot you" "that's understandable" I said smiling a small smile, the cop smiled and said "I'm Rick and you are?" as he shook my hand and responded with "I'm Clara. It's nice to meet you Rick" we got into his car and started driving down the road. We came to a prison and drove inside while someone opened up the gates for us. Once we parked we got out and a man with a crossbow walked up to us and saw me "Rick who is this girl? And what's she doing here?" said the man with the crossbow. "Daryl this is Clara. We found her on the side of the road and her group is gone. She was a nurse before the outbreak so she can help us" said Rick to Daryl. "And she won't cause trouble?" Daryl asked "no she won't" Carl defended. "It's as Carl said" Rick stated, "fine, come on in" Daryl said to me. Soon enough I was introduced to everyone in the group. I met Carol a lady with short hair she seemed nice, and Axel a man with orange hair and a whisker like mustache, and then Glenn a Korean guy who seemed cool he had his arms around a girl with brown hair named Maggie, she was very kind and it seemed like we would be friends, then there was a teenage girl named Beth, and a baby who I heard Daryl call 'little ass kicker', and finally there was Hershel, who only had one leg and was limping around on crutches. "umm Hi, I'm Clara" I said nervously to the rest of the group, afraid that they won't accept me. Then Maggie came up and hugged me and we started talking like we were best friends since forever. After awhile they showed me to a room. where I would be staying. After I got settled in, it was time for dinner. We ate and laughed and had fun. Soon it was time to go to bed. As I lay in my bed I thought of my new home and a smile lit on my face, as I fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
